Encounter at Farpoint (episode)
The crew of the newly commissioned USS Enterprise-D are challenged by Q to solve the mystery of a strange base in a civilized fashion. Summary In 2364, Jean-Luc Picard assumes captaincy of the ''Enterprise''-D. En route to Farpoint Station, an immensely powerful being called "Q" intrudes aboard the ship and accuses humanity of being an immature species. To prove their worthiness, they have to solve the "mystery of Farpoint Station". It turns out that the inhabitants of Deneb IV, the Bandi, have captured a huge space-dwelling being to serve as their starbase. The Enterprise helps to free the creature and Q, disappointed that the crew was smarter than he thought, retreats-though he hints that it won't be the last time they see him. of the NCC-1701-D.]] Memorable Quotes "I don't see no points on your ears boy, but you sound just like a Vulcan!" "I am an android." (grunts)"Almost as bad..." - Admiral McCoy to Data "You treat her Enterprise like a lady, she'll always bring you home..." - Admiral McCoy to Data "If we're going to be damned, let's be damned for what we really are!" - Jean-Luc Picard Background *Encounter at Farpoint (novel) * This marks the final television appearance of DeForest Kelley before his death on June 11, 1999, discounting his appearance in DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations", which was essentially archive footage from The Original Series. * Colm Meaney (Miles O'Brien) and John de Lancie (Q) are the only actors, besides the regulars, to appear in both this episode and the finale "All Good Things...". However, Denise Crosby (Tasha Yar), who left the cast in "Skin of Evil" and was therefore not a regular at the time of the finale, also appeared in both episodes. *Colm Meaney is the only actor to appear in both the pilots and finales of TNG and DS9. * Industrial Light and Magic did the special effects only for this episode, but was also credited for the rest of the series because footage was continuously reused. * This episode is the first mention of the Ferengi Alliance on Star Trek. * The diamond-shaped chrome shelf unit in the Farpoint Mall set comes from Kirk's apartment in Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan. Links and References of Starfleet Medical, "Bones" McCoy.]] Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as William Riker *LeVar Burton as Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn as Worf *Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Data *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Guest Stars *John de Lancie as Q *Michael Bell as Zorn Special Guest Appearance By *DeForest Kelley as Admiral Leonard McCoy Co-Starring *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Jimmy Ortega as Lt. Torres *Timothy Dang as bridge security officer *Evelyn Guerrero as female computer ensign *David Erskine as Bandi shopkeeper *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as the Mandarin bailiff *Chuck Hicks as drugged military officer *Phil Fondacaro as bell ringer (uncredited) References 2036; 2079; Altair III; android; apple; Bandi; battle bridge; battle section; Betazed; Betazoid; chief medical officer (CMO); combadge; commie (Communism); Crusher, Jack; Deneb IV; DeSoto, Robert; EM spectrum; encyclopedia; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; exobiology; Farpoint Station; Ferengi; forcefield; French language; fruit; ''Galaxy''-class starship; geothermal energy; groppler; gymnasium; hologram; holodeck; holoprogram; ''Hood'', USS; humanity; imzadi; joke; library computer access and retrieval system (LCARS); Livingston (fish); narcotics; NCC-7100; New United Nations; old Bandi City; Patriotism; Pinocchio; "Pop Goes the Weasel"; post-atomic horror; Prime Directive; primary hull; probability mechanics; Q (species); Q Continuum; saucer module; saucer separation; secondary hull; Shakespeare, William; stardrive section; Starfleet Academy; startime; transporter; United Earth; United States; US Marine Corps; VISOR; viewscreen; Vulcan; woodland pattern; World War III; yellow alert. External links * Category:TNG episodes de:Der Mächtige es:Encounter at Farpoint fr:Encounter at Farpoint nl:Encounter at Farpoint pl:Encounter at Farpoint